The application generally relates to metal can ends. More specifically, the application relates to metal can ends that have a bead configuration that strengthens the can end. Can ends are used on can bodies with different dimensions that store a variety of materials, such as perishable food items. Can ends act to hermetically seal contents within the can and also provide an access point to the container contents.